Thanators
The thanators are creatures that lives on Pandora. Although many regions of the moon have yet to be explored, xenobiologists currently believe that it may be the apex land predator on Pandora. Reminiscent of a Terran panther, this enormous, powerful animal is unique in its ability to lord over its territory and strikes fear into the largest and fiercest of Pandora's creatures. Even the Na'vi, who are renowned for their courage, are shaken by the approach of the creature. Thanators are very agile and strong, allowing them too easily catch up to, and overpower prey. In addition to their jaws and claws, thanators are able to defend themselves with their armored tail. The creature's senses are so highly developed that, depending on atmospheric conditions, it can detect prey up to thirteen kilometers away. They possess ten sensory quills that sprout from sections of armor plating that encircle the rear of its skull, though their function remains unknown. The thanator's back and neck are covered in though bone-like armor. They are 2.6m in size and 5.6m in length. The thanator appears to hunt alone and normally does not stray outside of its territory, which is believed to be roughly 300 square kilometers. It appears to hunt mainly at night, although it seems to make exceptions if hungry enough. Battle vs. Allosaurus (by Weew1213) A man walks up to a general… “Sir, remember when we lost Pandora?” the man asks. “Yes, I clearly remember it, what do you want?” “Well, let’s give the Na’vi a message about our creatures.” “Okay, how will we do that? Kill one of them in the most brutal way possible by using some type of animal of ours?” “Yes.” “Which animal is it, then?” “An allosaurus, sir.” “Aren’t those things extinct?” “Yes, but we have its DNA and one of our machines have the ability to create anything at will, as long as we provide a sample for the thing we want to create.” “Okay, how do we get them to fight? The air isn’t suitable for both creatures on either planets.” “That’s why we have this battle simulation, that mixes both air types to provide a suitable environment for both creatures.” “Will the simulation be familiar to both creatures as well?” “Yes, it’s in a forest for them to combat in.” “Excellent. When do we start?” “Now." the man replies. On the the planet Pandora, a thanator is on the hunt for food… It crawls, slowly and quietly upon a herd of hammerheads; it quietly snarls at the herd. It looks at the young one, all alone by itself. It sneaks closer to its prey. The young hammerhead turns its head to the thanator and tries to run but, it's too late. The thanator jumps on its prey, ripping at flesh and biting at what it can; tearing off flesh right from the bone. As it was feeding off of the dead carcass, wind was blowing in its face, it looked around to see the grass was moving and an obnoxious loud noise was coming from above. It looked up to see some type of flying creature that had little creatures that looked like things that threatened its homeworld, years ago. It roared in intimidation but, it was shot with something that made it feel drowsy and hurt for a little bit and then, blacked out. It wakes up in the dark and starts to claw at the walls but then, a large door opens up with a wall of light comes upon the thanator’s vision causing it to wince in pain. It walks out of the door to see that it’s in the same forest that it born in, but there was a major difference. There was a huge wall of glass that shows the same creatures looking at it. But then, another door in front of it starts to open up and roar of a creature it has never heard before. The creature comes out and snarls at the thanator and it snarls back. Again, the creature roars at its opponent and it roars back. They both charge at one another, both have death their eyes, it’s all about territory to them.As they both get closer and closer to one another, the allosaurus roars at its opponent and launches itself once it was in range to bite. The thanator sidesteps out of the way and snarls at the creature. “The allosaurus is going to win this, you can’t survive.” The two meatbags snicker at it. The thanator jumps on the Allosaurus’ side and starts to bite down on the flesh that holds skin and muscles together on the neck, and rips as much as with its claws and teeth could before the allo starts to cut the the thanator’s underbelly with its claws and then, smashes against the thanator against a tree. The thanator looks up at its opponent and snarls in disgust; the allo takes offense to this steps on its ribs, causing them to break, picks it up by the neck and slams it against a tree. The allo walks over to its broken opponent and growls. In a last attempt to hurt and cripple its opponent, the thanator swings its tail towards the allo’s legs but get stomped on by the Allo forcing it to stop and is broken because both the allo’s feet stomped on it. The thanator wails in pain, the allo then turns it focus to the neck and crushes the bone. The thanator is then dropped on the ground, laying limp, the Allo roars in victory and starts to feed on the dead body of its opponent. Expert's Opinion The thanator more experience, yes but, it wasn't as brutal or intelligent as the allosaurus. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Movie Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Beast Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Giants Category:Group Warriors